Wishes Comes True
by RaisingHeart001
Summary: Four children and their mentor with autism ends up in the world of Transformers G1 and turns into Cybertronians! Five OCs of mine. Set on Cybertron. Inspired by four of my favorite authors. Rated M for several reasons. Many pairings, and rivals. Who will win my OCs's sparks?
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! I got inspired by ****Diamond White****, ****Wrecker Radioactive****, ****Ultranova Prime****, and ****journal129****'s awesome stories; ****My dream my life****, ****Operation: Femme Fatale****, ****Together We Stand****, and ****Hurricane****. The story is set in G1 with my OCs, and they…are going to a bit different or special, whatever you'll think of. The story is rated M for several reasons.**

**Optimus/OC/Megatron**

**Wheeljack/OC/Soundwave**

**Drift/OC/Starscream**

**Grimlock/OC/Razorclaw**

**Prowl/OC**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**BANG!**

A young boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes got pushed into the lockers and slid down to the floor, groaning in pain. A small group of boys in his age laughed and made fun of him while the boy slowly got tears in his eyes by all the bullying.

* * *

**Name:** Jason Burke

**Age:** 17

**Height:** 174 cm

**Nationality:** American

**Personality:** Jason is homosexual and lack confidence by all the bullying and harassment he has to put up with. He can easily cry and deeply wishes to be more masculine. But he doesn't realize he's stronger than he think. What he truly needs is people encouraging him and helps him overcome difficult situations. He is also a pro of martial arts, especially karate.

**Hobby:** Practicing martial arts

* * *

"Why don't you just do us a favor and go to hell?!" one of the boys spat at Jason.

"Yeah, we don't need any homo here!" another guy laughed.

Jason tried to hold back his tears, but there was no use. The tears ran down his cheeks, making the group of boys laugh even harder at him. One of them stepped forward and was about to kick Jason's face.

"HEY!"

The group of boys froze when they heard a very familiar voice. They turned around and saw a girl with long black hair and green eyes glare at them so hard that you could see flames in her eyes.

* * *

**Name:** Amy Minella

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 165 cm

**Nationality:** American

**Personality:** Amy is calm and cool, acting as a second "big sister" even though she's the next youngest of the group. However, if someone hurts her friends, she can be extremely furious and attack the culprit violently while acting as a tiger. The only way to stop her is holding a candy in front of her face and she'll forget everything what happened. Easy, huh?

**Hobby:** Artist, eating candies

* * *

"If you think you can treat one of my friends like that, think again!" Amy roared before attacking the group. She punched and kicked the boys as a small audience crowded around them and cheered.

Another girl with very short black hair and brown eyes stepped over to Jason and helped him up before walking to a safe place behind the crowd.

* * *

**Name:** Nana Kazami

**Age:** 18

**Height:** 162 cm

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Personality:** Nana is a kinda quiet, shy girl and speaks only in necessary. In short, she's introvert. She tends to keep to herself, but when she's with her group she can open up and be herself, and talk more. Even if she often acts like she's emo, she's very kind and caring to everyone and is eager to help. She tends to sing lowly in Japanese when she's doing her work.

**Hobby:** Singing, reading

* * *

A new girl walked over to them while cheering for her friend fighting the group of boys. She had long red wavy hair and blue childish eyes.

"Yay! Go for it, Ami!" she cheered.

* * *

**Name:** Ida Wulfeck

**Age:** 15

**Height:** 159 cm

**Nationality:** German

**Personality:** Ida is a hyper active and childish girl, thinking the whole world is just a game. She can't always see or sense the seriousness at once; her brain need to work more than usual to realize it's not a game. However, if one of her friends are crying or in need of help, her brain realize that faster and she comes to rescue. She loves doing experiments and blow up things, like her favorite Autobot. She tends to speak a lot in German since she's often speeded up.

**Hobby:** Dancing, singing

* * *

Nana said nothing, but walked back to the fighting scene while pulling up a small wrapped candy from her pocket. She unwrapped it while walking through the crowd before reaching Amy who had pinned down a boy with bleeding nose and straddled his waist. Amy was about to punch the boy when Nana held the small candy in front of her face. Amy stopped her movement and stared at the candy before her angry expression changed into a happy one. Amy snatched the candy out of Nana's hand and ate it happily.

"Mmm! Strawberry! My favorite flavor!" Amy smiled widely before she looked down at the boy she had straddled. "Huh? Why am I sitting on you?"

Most of the children stared at her dumbly while a few of them just laughed at her sudden mood change before splitting up and walked away to wherever they wanted. Amy stood up from the boy she had straddled and walked over to her friends with Nana. Ida pouted that the fight was already over while Jason had calmed down and wiped away his tears. The group of boys helped their friend up and walked past the odd group while the leader glared at Jason.

"Go suck your own dick", he growled.

Jason trembled when he heard that, but Amy embraced him with warm arms. Ida blew raspberry at the leader of the group of boys while Nana remained quiet.

"Are you okay, Jason?" Amy asked.

"No… I'm not…", Jason replied.

"Boo! I really wished to see Ami beat up the boys!" Ida complained.

Nana looked at her friends before speaking. "Let's go to Cindy-sensei."

The rest of the group agreed and walked together to their favorite teacher and mentor's room.

**XXXXX**

A woman with long chestnut brown hair and blue eyes sat on an armchair and looked through the students' homework while sipping some tea.

* * *

**Name: **Cindy Harris

**Age: **24

**Height:** 185 cm

**Nationality:** British

**Personality: **Cindy is a calm woman and takes huge responsibility to take care of the children with autism, especially her small group of teenagers. She acts as a "mother" or "big sister" figure for them. She came to the institution at the age of 5, straight after she got diagnosed with autism, and was left behind by her parents ever since. She used to be in a deep depression for a few years by that, but when she watched Transformers G1 on the internet for the first time; it gave her hope to keep living (mostly thanks to Optimus). Cindy is also the main reason who converted her favorite kids over to the Transformers side. She is protective of her group members and won't hesitate to use violence if someone threats them.

**Job: **Teacher and mentor (in the institution), singing, stargazing and writing as hobby

* * *

She was about to look through the next student's homework when a knock was heard from the door.

"Come in", Cindy called.

The door opened to reveal her four favorite children and students of the institution. She noticed how Jason looked upset and Amy had laid an arm across his shoulders in comfort. Ida skipped inside while humming a song as the rest of the group walked in and Nana closed the door behind her.

Cindy leaved the work on the armchair before standing up and walked over to the children. She embraced Jason who began sobbing again and held onto her clothes. "Did _they_ hurt you again?"

Jason nodded while his shoulders shook. "Y-Yes…"

Ida sat down on Cindy's bed and crossed her arms while glaring at nothing. "Ami was about to teach those bullies a lesson, but Nana had to interfere and end the fight. I wanted to see more!"

"Fights will only get things worse if they keep going", Nana simply replied.

"Boo!" Ida protested.

Amy walked over to Cindy's first aid kit and treated her bruises on her face. "I really hate it when those fools hurt anyone of us. And they just can't leave Jason alone."

Jason had stopped sobbing and walked over to Cindy's bed to sit beside Ida. "I…I just can't help it… I-I like boys, but…why are they so…"

"So evil? So cruel?" Nana filled in.

"Yes…", Jason nodded.

Cindy exhaled deeply through her nose while walking back to her armchair. "You do know not everyone here in the institution does understand some kind of situations. That's what the autism is about."

* * *

Now you might wonder what this is all about. Well, these children and their teacher live in an institution in the US only for children with autism or neurodevelopmental disorders. They got dumped by their parents or family as soon as they got any kind of diagnosis.

* * *

Cindy picked up the student's homework and was about to read it when she looked at Ida. "Oh, by the way. Ultranova Prime just updated her story 'Together We Stand' if you are interested, Ida."

Ida shot up from the bed with huge adrenaline. "Iiiiiih~! I need to read it! I have to read it! Where's your Ipad?!"

Amy pointed towards Cindy's working desk. "Over there."

Ida ran straight to the working desk and picked up the Ipad. She and her friends knew Cindy's passcode, so she went straight to Safari and opened the link where Ultranova Prime's story was saved. Ida sat down once again on the bed and began reading it out loudly to her friends. They always had a hard time to follow her since she was always talking so fast. Cindy just smiled at the group and kept working to correct a few mistakes in the workbooks.

**XXXXX**

The time passed by fast and it was soon early evening. Ida had finished reading the story and they discussed a bit of the newest chapter and what they liked most of. Cindy had finished her work as well and watched the children with a smile.

"Hey", Ida spoke up. "Wouldn't it be cool if we ended up on planet Cybertron as Cybertronians and fight the evil Decepticons? That would be sooo awesome!" The others looked at each other before they replied one by one.

Amy: "I would like it. Anything but being in this institution with all these idiots around."

Jason: "I…I want a change of my life… I hate it so much, and the Cybertronians wouldn't look so strangely at me since I'm…gay."

Nana: "Being accepted by people who don't look strange at one…"

Cindy: "It would be such an adventure…"

"That does it! Let's wish to somehow get to Cybertron and that Primus hears our wish!" Ida said in a victory position. The others cold sweated slightly by her big motivation.

"Why not making that wish when the whole institution gets out on the stargazing outing", Cindy stood up from the armchair. "It's soon time to go, so you better hurry to change clothes and meet up by the buses."

"Will you come too?" Nana asked.

Cindy smiled, "Of course. I'm the teacher in your group who will watch over you."

"Yay! Let's go, let's go!" Ida cheered happily before rushing out from the room.

The children leaved Cindy's room to go back to their dorm rooms while Cindy changed her clothes as well.

**XXXXX**

The students split up into several small groups when they had reached to their destination. Cindy's group walked up a small hill to sit down and watch the stars on the night sky.

"It's beautiful…", Amy commented.

"Mm", Nana nodded.

"So many stars!" Ida exclaimed happily while pointing up at the sky. "Look! Isn't that the Milky Way?"

"It is", Cindy nodded.

Jason coughed, "So…about that wish?"

Ida smiled happily, "Yeah, let's make it now!" She held out one of her hands. "Place one of your hands above mine!" One by one, the children and the adult placed their hands above each other's. They all closed their eyes and thought of their wish before they opened their eyes again.

"Do you think our wish will be answered?" Amy said.

"I'm sure about it!" Ida replied. "As long as we believe!"

"She's right", Nana nodded.

The group sat down once again when Jason saw something strange on the night sky. "Cindy?"

"Yes?" she looked at the boy.

Jason pointed up at the sky, "That's one bright star. Do you know what it is?"

Ida saw it as well, "What if that's Cybertron? Yay! Our wish is coming true!"

"Our wish couldn't come true _that_ fast, Ida", Amy cold sweated.

Cindy looked a bit confused by the bright star. It seemed to become even bigger when she realized what it was. "It's a meteor, or a meteorite! And it's heading towards us!"

The four children looked at their mentor and then up at the sky when the star got bigger as it came closer.

Cindy jumped up on her feet, "Get up and run!"

The children got up on their feet and ran after Cindy when Jason tripped and fell down to the ground with a yelp. Cindy heard the yelp and stopped running to look over her shoulder. She saw Jason laying on the ground before she turned around and ran back to the boy. The giant star was around 100 meters from them.

"Jason, are you okay? Hurry and get up!" Cindy helped him up when she felt the warmth from the star. She looked up and cold sweated when she realized she and Jason wouldn't make it. Jason had tears in his eyes and gripped onto Cindy's clothes.

The three girls looked at each other before nodding and ran over to the boy and the teacher. Cindy gasped in shock, "Girls, you have to run!" The warmth from the star got so warm that their clothes started to burn.

"We're with this to the end together!" Ida shouted.

"We are meant to be friends forever!" Amy yelled.

"And we love each other!" Nana cried.

The star crashed at the spot and an explosion was heard within one kilometer. The other teachers and students ran to the hill to see a big hole with some fire burning on the grass and a few cloths of the clothes the teacher and the four children had worn. But the five humans…were gone.


	2. Arise, Team Galaxy!

**Hi there! Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows! I'm glad you liked the Prologue. I received a quite interesting review from ****KHGiggle****, so I'll write my answer here.**

**I am autistic myself and I'm full aware of the differences between the real world and the fantasy world in my story. I've been going in small classes with children who had autism or other kind of diagnose from the fifth grade to the seventh grade. Let me tell you one thing; it was extremely terrible so I was homeschooled in my last three years of the elementary school.**

**Question 1)**** The Institute is like a school/academy for "problem-children" so yes, the bullies go in the academy. And that's where the students live as well.**

**Question 2)**** I know about the rankings that there are more boys with autism than girls, but in my school time, the girls were in their own group because they felt safer together. I was also among one of the group whenever I felt like it. You could say I was a lone-wolf, still am today. That's why there are more girls than boys in the small group of my OCs.**

**Question 3)**** Well, it's somehow true, but don't forget children with autism matures a lot slower than a "normal" human and may change a lot. Let's take myself for an example; when I was a very young girl, I was always screaming whenever my parents and I went out because I was afraid and didn't felt safe among the big people. That went on in few years, but my mom taught me slowly how it was to be among people, and shut my own mouth. ^^; And I was bullied almost every day in my first school. The children loved to see my cry, so it was a hard time and I was sensitive by then. Today, I'm the exactly the opposite of who I was; from extrovert to introvert. I became more quiet and shy by the years, but I'm still social whenever I go to a café for people with autism, or meet people I know. I'm still sensitive, but not as extreme as before.**

**From what I've heard from the other children (difficult- and easy-handled) in the autism classes, most of the parents didn't care about their children at all because they didn't had enough time because of the jobs, half-siblings, new mother/father and so on. I also heard from my old teacher that one of my old classmates got sent to an academy far away from my hometown because the parents had enough of him and his difficult behaviors.**

**Cindy was the one who taught the four children to mature in their own pace by her experiences, but also work properly in society.**

**Question 4)**** The children, including Cindy, are based on real children I knew. Cindy is based on me. Amy is based on a girl who got outburst almost every day. Jason is somehow made-up, but there were two boys who were homosexual even though they didn't admit it. Nana is based on a girl who didn't speak at all at school. Only once I heard her voice, but that was when her mother came to school to speak with the teachers. Ida is based on an extremely childish girl.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Cindy had her eyes closed very hard, waiting for the pain of the star. But when the pain never came, she decided to open her eyes. She gasped when she saw that she and her four students were all safe, but they were in a very dark area. Where was the hill they sat on before? And where was the forest? Nothing made sense.

The four young teenagers still had their eyes closed and some of them even trembled in fear when Cindy spoke.

"It's okay now, children. Open your eyes."

One by one, the teenagers opened their eyes to look around in confusion.

"W-What? Where are we?" Amy asked.

"It's so dark…yet we can see", Jason mumbled.

"Yay! We must be dead, so we're in hell!" Ida exclaimed happily and danced around.

"Ida…", Nana sweat dropped.

"I-In hell?! No way! I was a good kid!" Jason started to cry. "Why, God?! WHY?!"

Cindy hugged the boy to her chest. "Sch… Calm down, Jason. Everything is going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure, Cindy?" Amy asked.

Nana just looked at Ida who danced around while singing some kind of Rap Song.

"Remember the fanfics we used to read? How the girls got sent into a black world and met Primus?" Cindy said.

"Yes?" Nana looked over her shoulder.

"Are you saying…we got teleported by Primus to this black world?" Amy asked.

Cindy rubbed Jason's head, "Maybe."

"Oh Primus~! Where are ya?" Ida called for the god of the Cybertronians. "Hurry up and transform us into Cybertronians~!"

Jason had calmed down and wiped away the tears from his eyes. "P-Primus is be-behind o-of this…?"

"That is correct, my children", a deep and strong voice spoke.

The group of five humans jumped when they heard the voice and looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?!" Amy growled.

"Primus… Is it you?" Cindy asked.

A light brought the humans' attention and the shape of a Cybertronian stood in front of them. Unfortunately, they couldn't see the Cybertronian's face.

"It _is_ Primus!" Nana exclaimed in shock.

The children panicked for a moment, but when they saw Cindy kneel down in front of Primus, they followed her example.

Primus chuckled, "Raise, my children. No need to act formal in front of me." The humans stood up on their feet again.

"Why did you send us here, Primus?" Cindy asked.

"I overheard your wish. But the truth is I have been watching over you five for a long time", Primus replied.

"Watched over us?" Jason asked.

"'Cause we're special or something?" Ida grinned.

"Exactly", Primus nodded.

"But why did you bring us here?" Amy crossed her arms. "What's the catch?"

Primus sighed, "My children have been fighting for vorns, but never showed a sign to end the war. The Decepticons are too…stubborn to realize their mistakes and blames the Autobots. It hurt my spark and I wish to end it. But I cannot do it alone…"

"You mean you need _our_ help to end the war once and for all?" Cindy asked.

"It's just like the other stories we used to read! The humans died to be revived by Primus and transforms into Cybertronians before getting send to Cybertron!" Ida said. "Woo-hoo! I'm ready to roll!"

"Not so fast, Ida!" Amy said before turning to Primus. "What's our backstory?"

"You are a small group of Cybertronians Ratchet saved when Crystal City fell into ruins in your early sparkling cycles. Ratchet did not only save you but also Perceptor. You were raised by him until you five got kidnapped by Shockwave before Ratchet was about to introduce you to the Autobots."

"So…the Autobots never knew about us, except Ratchet and Perceptor?" Jason asked.

Primus nodded, "Correct. You were all being held as slaves in Kaon until Cindy organized an escape plan."

"Will we be sent to the Transformers G1 world?" Cindy asked, only to get a nod as reply.

Nana held up a hand, "What about the G1 movie?"

"It hasn't happened…yet. Unicron is existing and is far away, but he is on his way to Cybertron", Primus said with a sad voice.

Cindy and Nana grimaced when they heard the news. Ida got a slightly sad face when she realized Primus was speaking seriously. They didn't want to lose their favorite Cybertronians. The three of them always cried every time they watched the G1 movie.

"I will forewarn you when Unicron is approaching Cybertron, but I will give you prophecies that _will_ happen once you encounter my twin brother", Primus said. The humans held their breaths as they waited for the prophecies. "One of you will replace the death of one of the Autobots. The Matrix is more than a key for defeating Unicron. In the end, the dead comrade will reunite with you."

"That's all?" Jason questioned.

Primus nodded, "Yes, and now I will transform you all one by one into Cybertronians and give you your positions and designations. Ida Wulfeck!"

"Ja!"

"Your designation is Firebomb, and you are the inventor."

In the next second, Ida's body began glowing making the humans close their eyes to not get blind. After the light died down, Ida was now a Cybertronian and had blue optics, and ruby red armor on her helm, upper and lower arms, door wings, pelvic and chest plates, legs and pedes leaving the knee caps, elbows, hands, and face grey. She also had cherry red lip plates and the Autobot symbol was on each door wings in silver color.

"Woooaooow! I look almost like Dino from 'Dark of the Moon'!" Firebomb exclaimed happily.

"Show us what you transform into, Id- I mean Firebomb!" Jason said excitedly.

"Yeah! Transfoarm!" Firebomb transformed into a Ferrari Testarossa 512 TR.

"You do look like Dino, but in G1 version", Cindy chuckled.

Firebomb transformed back to her bipedal form, "I feel so awesome! What kind of weapons do I have?" She pulled out a big bazooka and several mini-bombs from subspace. "Swueeet! Watch out, Decepti-creeps! Firebomb is in th' house!"

Primus chuckled at the excited Cybertronian before moving on. "Nana Kazami!"

"Hai."

"Your designation is Blessing Light, and you are the medic."

"The name fits you. You are like a blessing light with your gentle treatment", Amy smiled at the Japanese girl.

Nana's body started to glow and she changed into another femme Cybertronian with purple optics, and her armor was white while there were lavender flames on the chest plates, lower arms, legs, and pedes. The knee caps, elbows, hands, and face were lavender and the lip plates were plum purple. The body was slightly skinnier than Firebomb's because she had a motorcycle Alt mode and the two wheels sat on Blessing Light's shoulder blades. The Autobot symbol was on the middle of Blessing Light's chest plates, engraved in dark purple to match the paintjob.

Amy tilted her head, "You look very familiar, Na- no! Blessing Light!"

"Yeah, I get the same feeling", Jason nodded.

"You think so?" Blessing Light questioned.

"You kind of look like Flamewar from Transformers Legends", Cindy pointed out.

Amy snapped her fingers, "That's it! But…isn't Flamewar a Decepticon?"

"Doesn't matter! Nana is still Nana!" Firebomb exclaimed happily before hugging Blessing Light.

"Thank you, but can you let me go, Firebomb?" Blessing Light said.

"Opsie, pardon!" Firebomb giggled before releasing the motorcycle femme.

"Transform", Blessing Light mumbled and transformed into a 2004 Suzuki GS500F with lavender flames.

"I hope the Autobots doesn't mistake you for Flamewar, if she even looks like that in this G1 world", Cindy said.

Blessing Light transformed back, "I'll be fine, Cindy-sensei." She pulled out a long katana and several ninja stars and kunai knives from subspace. "I feel like a real ninja or samurai…"

"Or both", Jason said. "A ninjurai."

"Ninjurai? You know…it has a good clang", Blessing Light said.

"Moving on now!" Primus suddenly said. "We do not have so much time. Jason Burke!"

"Y-Yes!"

"Your designation is Chaotix, and you are the spy."

"Hahaha! You've got the same name as Team Chaotix from Sonic the Hedgehog!" Firebomb laughed.

"So what?!" Jason growled before his body began glowing.

Everyone's eyes/optics, except Primus, widened when they thought they saw a very familiar seeker, but this seeker was forest green with yellow optics and had the Autobot symbol on both wings in light green color.

"Starscream?!" Firebomb exclaimed in shock, preparing a mini-bomb.

"Firebomb, put away the mini-bomb!" Cindy cried out. "That's not Starscream! Besides, he's red! Chaotix is green, as you can see."

Blessing Light had grabbed Firebomb's wrist for just in case if the ruby red femme wanted to throw the mini-bomb. Firebomb calmed down before subspacing the mini-bomb.

Chaotix took a look on himself, "I look…nice. What kind of weapons…" He opened the subspace to find nothing!

"Your weapons are the null rays on your lower arms, and your wings can unfold into Energon swords", Primus explained.

"Just as Starscream's sword from 'Armada'!" Amy snapped her fingers.

"And you can use martial arts. You will be fine, Chaotix", Cindy encouraged the green seeker.

Chaotix blushed slightly, "T-Thank you, Cindy."

"Amy Minella!"

"Yes sir!"

"Your designation is Tigrerra, and you are the tactician and Second in Command."

"Isn't that name coming from Bakugan Battle Brawlers?" Chaotix questioned.

Before anyone could reply, Amy's body grew and revealed the form of a femme Cybertonian with white armor and Protoform, and black stripes on the upper arms, thighs, and had a long black and white tail above the rear. The pedes were in the shape of tiger paws and the legs were coated by golden armor, same as the lower arms. The head of a tiger was at the chest while Tigrerra's helm was protected by a golden helmet, lip plates golden and her optics green colored. When Tigrerra held out her arms, three sharp claws from each servo grew out.

"Wow…", Tigrerra gasped.

"You remind me of Wolverine from X-Men with those claws", Chaotix pointed out.

Tigrerra moved back the blades into the arms with a small smirk. "I feel like a real tiger now." She transformed into a tiger which looked similarly to the Bakugan Tigrerra's first form. Then the others saw the Autobot symbol was on each side of Tigrerra's sides, engraved in golden color.

"Aww, you look sooo cute, Tigry!" Firebomb giggled.

Tigrerra transformed back to her bipedal form. "Cute, but dangerous. Let's see if I have more weapons…" She found an Energon blade and an Energon rifle in subspace. "Those are nice."

"A Second in Command need to prepare for long and close range combat in any crises", Primus explained. "Cindy Harris!"

"Yes."

A bright light appeared in front of Primus and formed into the Matrix of Leadership, except the crystal in the Matrix was glowing in golden color.

"I hereby give you this Matrix of Leadership as a token of your justice and kind spark and strong willpower."

Cindy felt her eyes widen, "Y-You mean…?"

"You'll become a Prime, Cindy! A leader!" Chaotix exclaimed in shock.

"Hurray! Go for it!" Firebomb encouraged.

"Arise, StarDivine Prime!" Primus called out.

Cindy's body glowed in starlight as she grew into the shape of a proud Cybertronian. She had shiny yellowish, golden armor on her helm, upper and lower arms, door wings, pelvic and chest plates, legs and pedes leaving the knee caps, elbows, hands, and face silver. Her neon blue optics were hidden by a same colored visor, lip plates golden and the Autobot symbol was on both of her doorwings in silver color. She had thin antennas as ears just like Optimus.

StarDivine's chest plates opened to let the Matrix float inside her and get into place before she shut the chest plates. A bright glow enveloped the femme before it died down.

"Star, you look…beautiful", Blessing Light said.

"Thank you", StarDivine smiled before taking a look in subspace to find an Energon bow, several Energon arrows, and twin Energon swords. "Wow. I always wanted to try out a bow."

Primus chuckled, "Now, I will send you to Cybertron. Prepare yourselves for a shaking ride. I wish you good luck, Team Galaxy."

The next thing the five Cybertronian knew they sat inside of a shuttle while the alarm buzzed and big ERRORs was on each screen in the shuttle.


End file.
